


【贺红】……。

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※《……？》篇后续※欧欧西
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 69





	【贺红】……。

**Author's Note:**

> ※《……？》篇后续  
※欧欧西

保持着怪异姿势对视五秒，莫关山先发了话。

“松绑。”

贺天听话照做，快速解开莫关山腕上的领带。

少年顺势坐在男人腿上，双手捂住脸颊。

贺天：……

莫关山：……

贺天：……

莫关山：“……太羞耻了。”

贺天：“我就说不要玩这种……”

莫关山恼羞成怒，不顾贺天的家伙什儿插还在屁股里，呲溜一下转过身：“你还能找个更蹩脚的借口吗？！你敢说不认识我小姑？！就算没见过真人，当初不是你自己把我家亲戚的资料搜了个遍的吗？！”

贺天皱眉：“不是你下午把你俩逛街的照片发我，还备注‘我是见一，抓到莫关山和陌生女人勾勾搭搭，你自己看着办'？”

莫关山：“闭嘴！”

贺天点点他的额头：“以后少玩这种游戏，我是答应配合，但我不喜欢你说我不相信你时的眼神。你知道我无论何时都……”

莫关山捧着他的脑袋吧唧一口：“你好啰嗦啊大叔。”

贺天抿抿唇继续：“我是不太懂这种所谓游戏的乐趣在哪里，但毕竟你喜欢。”

莫关山：“就……喜欢你偶尔强势一点对我……呗……”

贺天挑眉：“哦？”

莫关山捂住他眼睛：“你什么都没听见。”

REAL FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 正和展正希吃饭的见一：“阿嚏！谁在骂我？！”  
展正希递过一张纸巾：“擦擦，吃饭不要大声讲话。”


End file.
